


Kakashi Having a Daughter

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Kakashi Having a Daughter

\- When you first told Kakashi you were pregnant, he had no clue how to react. He was ecstatic, he was really going to be a dad! But what if something happens to him? Or you? He had so many doubts but he put on a smile for you and assured you he was very happy, which he was!

\- He had a hard time coming up with name ideas, so for a while, he just referred to the child as ‘Baby Hatake’.

\- Kashi was a bit more overprotective of you and made sure he was by your side whenever he possibly could! He didn’t want something to go wrong and he not be there, or something like feeling the baby kick for the first time.

\- At the beginning of your pregnancy, he was assigned for a long mission but Tsunade promised she’d do her best to refrain from anymore until Baby Hatake arrived!

\- As soon as he reported to Tsunade he quickly made his way back to you and Baby Hatake! His eyebrows raised and he smiled underneath his mask when he saw you passed out on the bed with your shirt risen up a little. He pulled his kunai out of his pockets and set them down on his nightstand. Kashi crawled into bed and raised your shirt up over your growing baby bump and pulled down his mask before kissing your stomach. 

\- Kakashi nearly lost it when you went into labor like you were both in the kitchen preparing dinner and all the sudden you were like, “KAKASHI!” and he thought you pissed yourself but your water actually broke.

\- He let you squeeze his hand while you pushed and he thought you were gonna break it! Kashi felt so bad because you were in so much pain but he knew, in the end, it would be worth it because Baby Hatake was finally gonna be here!

\- He cried when he saw her, he really cried. Kakashi saw little silver hair on top of their head and he lost it. His baby, his daughter, was really here! And she had his hair color!

\- During your pregnancy, he bet that Baby Hatake would look more like him than you, and you disagreed. 

\- When he held her for the first time you had never seen Kakashi look at something with so much love. He really fell in love with you and his daughter, he was so thankful he made it this far in his difficult life.

\- Before she went to sleep every night Kakashi would sit down in her rocking chair and just rock her back and forth, not being able to keep the smile off of his face whenever her tiny hand gripped his finger. Her curious dark brown eyes staring up at her father with matching silver hair.

\- As she grows up Kakashi makes sure he’s around as much as he possibly can because he wants to be as good a father as his dad was! 

\- “Stay away from boys,” he constantly reminds her. Though he’s not the type to say ‘you can’t date’, he’ll definitely be protective of her because he doesn’t want his baby girl to get hurt!

\- One day when she waves and runs over to her friends and starts walking to school Kakashi gives you a back hug and kisses your neck, “I think it’s about time to have another Baby Hatake, don’t you think?”

\- He picks her up from school a lot and god he always has a smile underneath his mask when he sees her. She’ll be playing on the playground with her friends and he’ll watch patiently until she notices him and runs over to him squealing ‘daddy’! Kashi picks her up and holds her against his hip while he walks home, listening to her talk about what she learned that day. She’ll play with his hair and giggle and say, “Daddy we match!”

\- Kakashi just loves her so damn much he talks about her to everyone all the fucking time. 

\- He carries a picture of the three of you around all the time! ‘My happy little family,’ he thinks to himself.

\- You constantly come home to her asleep on his chest while they have their daily nap. She’s literally the spitting image of her father, matching hair and eye color. But she did end up with your nose!

\- She will always be a daddy’s girl, but when your son comes into the picture, he’ll definitely be a mommy’s boy.


End file.
